hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Portugal
Portugal (ポルトガル, Porutogaru) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Portugal is depicted with somewhat curly, shaggy hair tied in a short ponytail, and green eyes. He has been shown wearing a white button-down shirt with a popped collar, a khaki jacket, and knee-high boots, wearing around his neck what appear to be aviator goggles. He also wears dark gloves and what seems to be a white belt or fanny pack, with dark brown and red-orange pants. His skin appears to be roughly the same shade as Spain's, as does his hair. Himaruya has stated that while Spain and Portugal have similar appearances, easy ways to tell them apart are Portugal's ponytail and the mole underneath his right eye. Additionally, Himaruya draws Spain "as being pretty open with his emotions" while he's "conscious of his composed expressions" when drawing Portugal. Personality and Interests Portugal is stated in a character note to be well-known across the continent for his ennui and laid-backness. Even with him being one of the major powers in the past during the Age of Discoveries, he thinks that home is the best nowadays, focusing on domestic issues. He's very nostalgic as stated to also be saudade. He's shown to have low self-esteem, as he chastises himself for losing the Asian sea trade to England and apologising to Macau for his incompetence and cowardice. However, he's also shown to be cheerful and friendly, even to countries he's competing with, and almost always appears smiling. In a comic panel, he is shown to be handling a piece of mechanical equipment half-heartedly with a line after that saying he isn't good with machines, happily letting England teach him how to work with it. He also seems to like to tease Spain or, in Spain's own opinion, blackmail him. Relationships England/Britain On Hima ruya's blog, it was revealed that England was the one who taught Portugal how to fight when battling Spain. They seem to cooperate well, and have the world's oldest living alliance with the Windsor Treaty in 1386. In a comic panel, England is shown promising to support Portugal with all his strength, to which a happy Portugal answer that makes him feel reassured. It is later explained that Portugal and England have a deep bond between them, and sometimes when England is being sweet and under certain conditions, he offers Portugal his technological skills. He also seems to write Portugal letters. France When discussing the differences between Portugal and Spain, France says that he would hide words with hidden meanings into the conversation, so Portugal would go home and grumble about it later. Portugal deems this an eloquent answer, though that night he grumbles about whether or not France was really up to something. Japan In Netherlands and Isolationist Japan, it is mentioned that Japan used to have exchange with Portugal, but he got kicked out because Japan felt that he could be dangerous. In a 2010 blog post, it is stated that Portugal is a country that has deep ties with Japan. Netherlands In the original text for a segment later included in the strip We Love England, it is mentioned that Netherlands and Portugal beat up Spain. They were also mentioned as having beaten up Spain in background text of Maria Theresa and the War of Austrian Succession. Portugal appears to interact with Netherlands in a friendly manner, even when they were both competing for trade in Asia. At one point when Netherlands shows up, Portugal says that its "just like him" as Netherlands is always following him around. Portugal asks him if he really likes him that much, and Netherlands tells him to stop "talking nonsense." During the era of the Qing dynasty in China, Netherlands (as well as China) was an excellent merchant who, while blocking Portugal, leaped at every opportunity where he sensed profit. It is further explained in the Eighty-Third serialized chapter of World☆Stars that Netherlands threatened Portugal's position as a maritime trading partner in Asia, making pre-emptive moves and capturing his trading posts in places like Japan, China, and India. Netherlands later directly confronts Portugal and asks him for Macau, as he seeks to conquer the Asian trade. Macau It is said that Macau and Portugal were friends long before Macau became Portugal's underling. Macau received his formal name from Portugal, "Macau Which Carries the Name of a Most Faithful God." It is stated that they have a strong connection and they joke around despite Macau's business-like manner with others. During the 15th and 16th century, Portugal and Macau made huge profits through trade in Asia, and Portugal dubbed them a "dream team." Macau shows concern for Portugal as he struggles during the Industrial Revolution, though Portugal blames himself for making things difficult for Macau. However, it is explained that Macau managed to adapt on his own, as Portugal is very laissez-faire. It is stated in a 2011 blog post that Macau's relationship with Portugal is visible in his cuisine meanwhilewhile in Hetalia World Stars Series Volume 4 endnote; 'bacalhau that is primarily eaten in Southern Europe, Portuguese-style duck, etc., etc. and culture that is usually arranged in Southern Europe are skillfully adopted, and every day is spent beautifully' was stated. During a conversation with Spain during the industrial revolution, Portugal brags that he still has Macau as an underling while Spain lost South Italy. South Italy (Romano) In Portugal's debut strip, a drunken Romano expresses annoyance at the nature of his relationship with Spain, claiming the later only becomes meek when Portugal is around. Spain In the first mention of the character in November 2006, it is stated that they do not see eye to eye very much, drawing comparisons to the relationship between England and France. In the original text for a segment later included in the strip We Love England, it is mentioned that Spain got beaten up by the Netherlands and Portugal. They were also mentioned as having beaten up Spain in background text of Maria Theresa and the War of Austrian Succession. A small sketch of Spain is later featured on a design sheet for one of the prototype female designs for Portugal. According to Romano, Spain acts really strange when he's around Portugal, complaining that he becomes meek and that he's "playing favorites." Portugal admits Spain acts this way because he knows so many foolish stories about him that Spain can't say no to him. Despite their turbulent history, the two are shown chatting easily, as Portugal shows no trepidation to show up at Spain's house, listen to his phone calls and tease him. While discussing their economies during the Industrial Revolution, Portugal criticizes Spain for his "bravado" despite both being in near-identical dire situations. He also states that he enjoys seeing Spain, who was once very powerful, having sunk so low and it makes him feel good. They also deny their near-identical physical appearance, as they remark how different they are from each other despite being neighbors, and immediately afterward can't be told apart by Seychelles, causing them both to become shocked and flustered. This is attributed to the fact that they share the same lineage. Appearances Trivia *In response to a fan suggestion, Himaruya stated that a Kyoto dialect might fit the character, saying that it is probably the most popular amongst fans. Other possibilities he mentions include Kobe, which is a harbor city which suits that character and may be cute, as well as Hakata, which he states is the cutest when used by girls. *Himaruya has stated in a 2010 blog post that, aside from Spain, he wants Portugal to interact with Italy and England. *Portugal had a lengthy development stage that involved several scrapped concept designs, both male and female. As far back as November 2006, Himaruya considered making the character female. After including a couple of vague sketches in a 2010 blog post, Himaruya posted a series of possible designs that included both male and female versions of the character, while citing that he's "never despaired about character design as much as does with Portugal." A couple of days later he posted a series of sketch sheets with a set of potential designs, which included the first appearance of Macau. He said that he really has to do his best to create a good character, and will consider other things not present in the sketches. In October 2011, he stated that Portugal was still one of the most requested to receive a design. In November 2013, during that year's Halloween event, Himaruya posted a sketch somewhat resembling what would end up being the final design for the character, though it wasn't explicitly indicated to be Portugal. *Although it was stated that Portugal and Spain are neighbors who share the same ancestor, in the fandom, they are considered brothers, often called the Iberian Brothers. Their identical appearance appears to support this theory. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mediterranean Characters